It is known to use a communication network to control on/off switching of lamps. Each lamp has its own address and on/off switches are provided that are capable of triggering transmission of messages directed at selected ones of the these addresses to control selectable lamps. Lamps are mounted with a permanent connection to the mains power supply. In the lamp a message controlled mains switch is provided that couples or decouples the mains and a light producing element of the lamp, such as a LED, when a message addressed to the lamp is received.
Installation of such a system involves the establishment of a correspondence between the addresses of the lamps and the addresses used for different switches. In order to enable unskilled consumers to perform installation, it is desirable that installation is kept as simple as possible.
To support installation a lamp may be designed to assume the address of the first received message after mounting of the lamp. A user can install such a lamp by mounting the lamp and subsequently activating the on/off switch that will be used to control the lamp.
Sometimes, it is desirable to change the on/off switch that controls a lamp or to move a lamp to another location where it will be controlled by another on/off switch. It is desirable that such a re-installation is kept as simple as possible.